Yours Ever
by Dama 9
Summary: 9 anos se passam desde que Sesshoumaru deixou Rin em um vilarejo e partiu. Agora de volta, recebe a grande surpresa de encontrar uma jovem tão fria quanto a si mesmo. Será que ele será capaz de trazer a doce garotinha de volta ou perdêla para semepre.
1. Lembranças e Escolhas

**Oi pessoal :)**

**Num lapso de criatividade resolvi escrever essa fic Sesshy e Rin na Era feudal. Diferente da "Don Mirok". Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Mas eu amo o Sesshy assim mesmo: )**

* * *

**Fic de presente de Natal para minha super amiga e companheira de postagem no Akai Tenshis... Carol Higurashi - ta meio atrasada a postagem dela, mas o que vale é a intenção né.**

* * *

**Yours Ever**

**Capitulo 1: Lembranças e Encontros**

Era mais um dia de primavera na era feudal. Bem, seria mais um dia comum para qualquer pessoa. Menos para ele.

Há quantos anos ele se perguntava? Talvez nove. Nove longos anos. Como conseguira passar tanto tempo naquela situação. Há claro! Era orgulhoso de mais para admitir na época que sentira seu frio coração partir-se em milhões de fragmentos ao ter de se separar dela. Pode ser dramático, mas depois de mais de 200 anos vivendo em completa solidão, quando encontrara alguém que realmente fazia diferença em sua patética existência ele mesmo a afastava.

Enfim, mesmo gritando para si que era auto-suficiente e que não dependia de ninguém sabia que estava errado e que isso era mentira. Dependia tanto dela que nem se dera conta de quando isso começara.

Dependia mais do ar que ela respirava do que o seu próprio. E sua simples presença já era suficiente para acalmar-lhe à alma em conflito.

Tinha que admitir, apesar de passar a vida toda solitário tendo como companhia apenas aquele youkai sapo a idolatrar-lhe a imagem como a um deus, era por demais cansativo. Não oferecia desafio, não exigia compreensão alguma. Mas ela sempre fora diferente, corajosa de mais para uma humana, sagaz e persistente, fazendo-o por vezes agir fora dos planos, fazendo com que provasse o amargo sabor do medo ao saber que um dia eles se separariam. Mas aquilo agora já fazia parte do passado, mesmo que as lembranças ainda fossem recentes.

**---flash back---**

Era uma tarde fria, o tempo já demonstrava que logo o inverno viria e pensando assim, ali estavam eles.

-Aonde vamos sr Jaken? – a garotinha de mais ou menos dez anos perguntou ao youkai sapo.

-Não ouviu o que Sesshoumaru-sama disse? – ele perguntou exasperado, guiando a garotinha até a entrada de um vilarejo de humanos.

-Claro que sim, sr Jaken; ela disse sorrindo e andando saltitante ao lado do youkai enfezado. – Sesshoumaru-sama nos mandou até aqui pra buscar coisas para o inverno; ela completou.

-"Menina, porque tem que complicar tanto as coisas"; ele pensou amargamente, sabia que quando Sesshoumaru tomava alguma decisão ele não volta atrás mesmo que em seu intimo soubesse que estava errado.

Ao entrarem no vilarejo sob o olhar curioso de seus moradores, Jaken guiou Rin diretamente até a casa da sacerdotisa local.

Enquanto isso, não muito distante deles, mas escondido nas sombras proporcionadas pelas arvores da entrada da floresta. Um par de orbes dourados os seguia. Orbes inexpressivos, mas que travavam uma batalha interna entre o que seu coração desejava e seu orgulho lhe ordenava.

-"Vai ser melhor assim"; Sesshoumaru pensou entrando mais fundo na floresta, deixando pra trás os dois seguidores.

Rin e Jaken já haviam chegado na frente da casa da sacerdotisa, quando uma senhora de aparência idosa e de expressivos olhos acinzentados apareceu vestindo as típicas roupas de sacerdotisa.

-O que deseja, youkai?

-Rin! Espere aqui; Jaken falou sério, entrando na cabano sob o olhar curiosa da menina, que em seguida abaixou os olhos para o chão e fingiu chutar algumas pedrinhas inexistentes.

Pouco tempo depois, Jaken e a senhora saíram da cabana. A jovem senhora parecia ter um brilho triste nos orbes, mas que procuraram transparecer confiança para a pequena.

-Pode me acompanhar, mocinha? – a sacerdotisa perguntou, estendendo gentilmente a mão para Rin. A mesma olhou pra Jaken que permanecia abraçado ao bastão de duas cabeças com um olhar impassível acenando afirmativamente para que ela seguisse a senhora.

-Vá com ela menina, tenho que resolver algumas coisas nesse vilarejo; Jaken disse impaciente.

-Promete que depois o sr volta pra me buscar? – ela perguntou hesitante, como se pressentisse que algo estava errado. Jaken sentiu-se congelar na hora, mas procurou disfarçar.

-Prometo! "Me desculpe menina, mas é preciso"; ele completou em pensamento.

**---fim do flash back---**

Sentada sob a janela daquela cabana, Rin observava a lua. Crescente era a fase. Depois daquele dia nunca mais se sentira bem para dormir sob o céu estrelado como sempre gostara.

Perdera uma parte de si aquele dia e sabia que isso nunca mais viria a recuperar. Pois havia coisas que não poderiam mudar.

Passara dias chorando ao dar-se conta da triste realidade. Ele se cansara dela e a deixara ali, aquela era a única resposta. Aquilo doía de mais, era apenas uma criança. Quando achara que as coisas melhorariam em sua vida, aquilo acontecia.

Chegou até a ter esperanças de que ele voltasse com o termino do inverno. Mas ao passar se um ano ela morreu. Com mais uma parte de si que jurara nunca mais confiar em alguém que pudesse ferir seu coração e abandona-la sem nada dizer. Como ele fez.

Uma lagrima solitária e fria caiu de seus olhos. O vento gélido daquela noite de primavera passou suavemente por seu rosto, esvoaçando os longos cabelos negros daquela que um dia fora uma garotinha inocente que confiara cegamente em um frio e incessível inuyoukai.

Um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que sentira uma estranha energia sinistra se aproximar do vilarejo. Sem duvida era um youkai poderoso. Era melhor sair e procurar resolver isso antes que algo de ruim acontecesse aos habitantes do vilarejo que não tinham como se proteger além de depender dela para evitar a aproximação dos youkais.

Não muito longe dali, um jovem inuyoukai de longos cabelos prateados observava o vilarejo da entrada da floresta, como anos atrás fizera. Lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o youkai sapo mais cedo.

**---flash back---**

-Então, o que descobriu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impassível, sem olhar Jaken numa reverencia exagerada a suas costas.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, a velha sacerdotisa não esta mais nesse vilarejo; ele respondeu tremendo.

-O que? – ele voltou-se com um olhar frio e amassador, fazendo o youkai empalidecer.

-Há dois anos morreu senhor e outra sacerdotisa foi designada para assumir seu lugar; ele completou rapidamente.

-E ela?

-Não sei senhor. A pessoa que perguntei sobre a velha sacerdotisa, pediu que eu saísse do vilarejo, pois a nova era uma mulher muito perigosa que não tem piedade de youkais, mesmo que inofensivos; ele respondeu.

-Deveria ter insistido; Sesshoumaru falou seco.

-Perdoe-me sr, amanha volto lá nem que tenha que enfrentar essa sacerdotisa, eu vou ter noticias da menina; ele falou convicto.

-Não será necessário; Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem voltar-se para ele.

-Como?

-Eu mesmo vou falar com essa sacerdotisa e se ela não quiser responder vai pagar com a vida por desafiar o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste; ele falou sombrio e mordas estalando as garras de forma perigosa.

**---fim do flash back---**

Perdido entre velhos e novos pensamentos não sentiu o cheiro muito menos ouviu quem se aproximava. Até sentir o fio de uma fina lamina de adaga aranhar de leve a pele abaixo de seu pescoço.

-O que um youkai faz por estas bandas? Ou esta perdido ou não tem medo de morrer; ela perguntou fria.

-Então você é a sacerdotisa do vilarejo! – ele falou sem virar-se para ver quem era. – Melhor assim, me poupara tempo e aborrecimentos; ele completou, antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, sentiu uma grande pressão no pulso e a adaga cair.

Um soco de deslocamento de ar foi o suficiente para joga-la de encontro ao tronco de uma arvore. Ela tentou se levantar com dificuldade, mas mal o fez sentiu-se novamente as costas se chocar com a arvore e a mão do youkai a apertar-lhe o pescoço privando-lhe parcialmente do ar.

Os orbes dourados tinham um tênue brilho vermelho que logo sumiu ao notar aquele par de olhos amendoados fitá-lo com um brilho desafiador.

Ela não reagiria, sabia que estava em desvantagem. Mas não sentiria medo... Não dele.

-Porque não acaba logo com isso? – ela perguntou com certa dificuldade.

-Não vale a pena! – ele falou soltando-a, ignorando o gemido de dor que ela emitiu ao cair de joelhos sobre algumas raízes da arvore.

-O que quer aqui? – ela perguntou recompondo-se a ponte de conseguir ficar em pé, com um pouco de dificuldade, mas sem se intimidar com a presença dele.

-Quero umas respostas suas! – ele falou, voltando-se para ela com uma postura intimidadora.

Frustração. Foi o que ele sentiu ao ver a jovem sacerdotisa com uma postura tão desafiadora e impertinente quanto a sua. Ela não exalava a medo como os humanos comuns, ao contrario. O poder espiritual dela se intensificava, como se o enfrentasse de igual pra igual. Desafiando-o abertamente. Aquele brilho nos olhos dela fazia com que pequenos estalos surgissem em sua mente, como se alguma lembrança quisesse se manifestar e fosse impedida.

Longos cabelos negros semi-ondulados esvoaçavam com o tênue vente que passava por ele. A sacerdotisa parada a sua frente exalava um doce perfume de flores, mas não a medo. E ele só conhecia uma pessoa que não o temia e era a sua procura que ele estava agora, mas aquela a sua frente por mais interessante que fosse a seu ver, não era tão importante quanto **ela**.

-E quais seriam? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio, fazendo o youkai contar até dez para não mata-la.

-Há alguns anos uma garotinha...;

-Nove anos; ela o cortou.

-O que?

-Esqueça! Nunca mais vai encontra-la, ela morreu; a sacerdotisa disse seca, dando as costas para o youkai e caminhando para a saída da floresta, mas não esperava que ele lhe segurasse pelo braço, fazendo-a voltar-se surpresa pra ele.

Os caninos a mostra e a franja levemente arrepiada na altura dos olhos. Aquela seria uma visão intimidadora, mas não para quem já o vira fazer pior do que assustar humanos aparentemente indefesos, o que não era o seu caso.

-Não de as costas pra mim, _humana_; ele falou com ar sombrio frisando a ultima palavra.

-Ou o que? – ela falou olhando-o diretamente. – Posso não ser tão forte quando **você** Sesshoumaru, mas se tem algo que não sinto em relação a você é **medo**; ela completou fitando-o friamente, fazendo-o soltá-la e afastar-se dois passos confuso.

-Então! Você? – ele não conseguiu completar a frase.

-Diga a Jaken pra tomar cuidado com as promessas que faz a uma criança; ela disse o ignorando e voltando a andar. – Aconselho que você vá embora ou da próxima vez não o deixarei sair vivo daqui; ela disse já longe mais ele ainda pode ouvi-la.

-Rin! – ele deixou que o nome morresse como um sussurro do vento.

Como ela poderia ter mudado tanto. E que raios de promessa era aquela. Sem duvidas Jaken ainda aquela noite seria alvo de toda a sua raiva e frustração.

**----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo-----**

De volta ao vilarejo, Rin andava a passos corridos. Lagrimas escorriam livremente por seus olhos. Nove longos anos e o que raios ele fazia ali procurando por ela.

Se desculpar, impossível. Pelo que conhecia de Sesshoumaru ele preferia a morte ao ter que se desculpar com alguém, o que dirá com uma humana. Um sorriso sádico surgiu em seus lábios. Então o que ele fazia ali. Deveria ter fingido-se de desentendida por mais um tempo pra ver se descobria, mas ouvi-lo falar de uma data que ele especificamente ignorara, tirou-lhe do sério.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OOOO**

**OOOOOO**

**OOOO **

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Chegara a cabana bem mais rápido do que pensara. Sem pensar em mais nada, foi deitar-se no simples futon que jazia no quarto que há anos a sacerdotisa residente lhe deixara ficar.

Olhando pro teto deixava que mais e mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Velhas lembranças que julgava esquecidas voltavam com uma intensidade maior do que quando eram fatos vividos e não apenas lembranças.

A imagem da garotinha de cabelos negros sendo amparada pelo inuyoukai. Com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa, perguntar a ele se dali a alguns anos ele a deixaria ou se quando morresse ele se esqueceria dela. A única coisa que recebeu dele como resposta foi um sorriso enigmático que por hora pareceu acalma-la. Nunca havia o visto sorrindo tão suavemente como aquele dia.

-Hipócrita! – ela falou entre dentes, cerrando os punhos. – Se era pra fazer isso deveria ter me deixado morrer pelos lobos aquele dia, seria menos doloroso; ela murmurou triste.

**----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo-----**

Na floresta Jaken voltara de uma caçada com Ah-Uh quando encontrou o jovem lorde. O olhar de gelar o inverno era o aviso necessário de que o pior aconteceria e não foi preciso esperar, pois logo uma serie de socos e chutes acompanharam aquele olhar irritado do inuyoukai.

-"Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez? "; Jaken se perguntou cambaleando.

Continua...

**Bom, a história esta apenas começando. Feliz Ano Novo para todos.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	2. Olhando Através de um Espelho

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Pertencem a Rumiko que é muito má e deixa o Sesshy a série inteira solteiro :) só porque ele é o mais bonito da história.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Olhando através de um espelho.**

Não faltava muito para amanhecer, com seus sentidos apurados podia sentir com exatidão o cheiro das gotas de orvalho se desprendendo das folhas das arvores. O doce cheiro da terra molhada pela fina garota que dera no inicio da noite. Mas nenhum desses detalhes lhe importava agora. Passara o resto da noite apenas pensando, como se fosse possível fazer outra coisa alem disso, depois do abalo que sofrera. Realmente, era patético; ele não pode deixar de pensar, quando um leve puxar dos lábios revelava um sorriso sádico.

-"Como ela esta diferente, mas não menos interessante"; ele pensou, enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados sentado no mais alto galho de um carvalho. –"O que será que aconteceu nesses nove anos para que ela mudasse tanto?"; ele se perguntou.

Já podia enxergar ao longe o sol nascendo. Enquanto ouvia o barulho das pessoas acordando aos poucos no vilarejo.

-"Ela deve estar acordando também"; ele concluiu. –"Aquele olhar, como pude demorar tanto pra reconhece-lo"; ele pensou frustrado. –"E desde quando ela me chama só de Sesshoumaru"; ele recordou de como ela falara com ele antes, deixando a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Murmurando um "Puff" ele saltou da arvore caindo graciosamente no chão. Logo apareceu um Jaken todo chutado ajoelhando-se na frente do inuyoukai, enquanto o youkai dragão olhava a situação de forma confusa.

-Sr gostaria de saber se posso voltar ao vilarejo procurar a sacerdotisa e saber sobre a menina? – ele perguntou num misto de hesitação e aflição, sabia que de alguma forma a punição que recebera do inuyoukai tinha relação com isso, apesar de ter estranhado ele não ter agido na hora e sim bem depois, mas preferiu ignorar o fato.

-Já disse que não será necessário, leve Ah-Uh para dentro da floresta onde for mais seguro, eu mesmo vou falar com a sacerdotisa; ele disse sério, nem se dignando a olhar pra o youkai sapo enquanto ordenava.

-Mas senhor ela pode querer...;

-Não ouviu o que eu disse, Jaken? – ele perguntou com os olhos cerrados numa ameaça velada de que ele não teria piedade de manda-lo para o mundo dos mortos sem passagem de volta.

-S-sim senhor; Jaken respondeu abraçando-se mais ao cajado de duas cabeças e pegando as rédeas do dragão começou a caminhar floresta adentro; - "O que será que aconteceu com o Senhorrrrrr Sesshoumaruuuuuu"; ele pensou.

-"Eu disse que queria respostas e vou tê-las, não importa como"; Sesshoumaru pensou enquanto se dirigia a entrada do vilarejo.

**----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo-----**

Deitada sob o futon ela não pregara mais os olhos. Sentia-os levemente inchados por causa das lagrimas, mas nem por isso deixaria de lado seus afazeres para ficar deitada olhando pro teto.

Com muito custo conseguira levantar-se. Logo ouviu leves batidas na porta e sem precisar ver quem era já disse.

-Pode entrar Saiyo!

Uma garotinha humana de cabelos negros presos numa frouxa transa, aparentemente tinha uns treze anos, entrou timidamente a casa da sacerdotisa. Mas ao vê-la arrumando o futon abriu um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia Rin-sama! – ela disse contente.

-"Sama, isso soa tão estranho que não consigo me acostumar"; ela pensou não podendo reprimir um sorriso. – Bom dia Saiyo.

Eram poucas às vezes que ela se permitia sorrir com tanta espontaneidade, alias eram raras, somente quando estava junto da garotinha que lembrava a si mesmo às vezes que chegava a lhe confundir. Talvez fosse exatamente isso, era como olhar para um espelho e ver uma fase de inocência pela qual passara, mas que não iria voltar.

-Rin-sama, algum problema? – a menina perguntou olhando-a confusa, mal percebera que ficara em silencio tanto tempo.

-Ahn! Não, estava apenas pensando; ela disse balançando a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar os pensamentos. – E então, vai comigo procurar algumas ervas hoje?

-Sim; ela disse com um sorriso alegre. – Mas Rin-sama parece triste, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com o semblante ainda confuso e com uma pontada de tristeza ao fitar diretamente os olhos da sacerdotisa.

-Não é nada, apenas lembrei de algo desagradável; Rin disse agitando os braços nervosamente, tentando mudar de assunto. – Mas vamos logo, chame os outros se quiser; ela disse prendendo as madeixas num rabo de cavalo baixo com alguns fios soltos.

-Certo; a menina disse saindo da cabana e encontrando outras crianças por perto.

Ao sair de casa, deixou que seus olhos vagassem em busca do nada. O céu azul nada indicava que durante a noite uma tempestade se anunciara. Ou melhor sua própria tempestade começara. Ainda não sabia o que o trazia aquele lugar, mas sem duvida isso lhe perturbava.

Ouviu ao longe a voz de Saiyo lhe chamar, era melhor parar de divagar e prestar atenção no que tinha de fazer, não pretendia mudar sua rotina por saber que ele voltara. Ou pior que havia ignorado seu aviso e ainda permanecia próximo à entrada do vilarejo. Ela podia senti-lo. Da mesma forma que Kagome outrora sentia os fragmentos da jóia, agora Rin parecia ter uma habilidade semelhante, era apenas pensar em alguém saberia indicar onde esta se localizava, mas ele não sabia disso, afinal foram nove anos.

Sentiu alguém puxar lhe pela mão e abaixando os olhos viu Saiyo, olhando-a intrigada. Sabia que a menina não tardaria a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, então apenas sorriu e começou a puxa-la para as proximidades de um bosque onde poderiam pegar as ervas.

-Rin-sama essa erva serve para que? – Saiyo perguntou com um ramo pequeno de folhar verdes.

-Para fazer curativos, é muito eficaz quando nos cortamos, ajuda a cicatrizar rápido; ela respondeu, enquanto pegava a erva das mãos da menina e colocava dentro de uma cesta pendurada no braço esquerdo. Foi quando sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada. Não era necessário virar-se pra saber quem era.

Continuou mais um tempo colhendo mais algumas ervas e explicando as crianças o que se podia fazer com elas.

-Bom, vamos parar por hoje; Rin falou, limpando as mãos uma nas outras para tirar a terra.

-Então já vamos voltar? – Saiyo perguntou com ar decepcionado.

-Vão vocês na frente, que eu tenho que resolver uma coisa; Rin completou.

-Se quiser posso ficar e te acompanhar, Rin-sama; Saiyo sugeriu.

-Obrigada, mas não é preciso; Rin completou, mesmo vendo o olhar decepcionado da menina preferiu afasta-los. Já que não podia evitar aquilo que fosse pelo menos sem testemunhas, ela concluiu.

Com um suspiro cansado, Rin viu as crianças se distanciarem. Umas corriam outras brincavam entre si até sumirem do seu campo de visão. Sentiu seu olhar ficar frio e não se dignou a voltar-se para trás.

-Por quanto tempo mais vai ficar me espreitando Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou seca.

-Eu disse que queria respostas que você ainda não meu; ele falou com ar impassível saindo de trás de uma arvore e parando a centímetros de distancia da costa dela.

-Achei que tivesse sido bem clara quando mandei você ir embora; ela disse voltando-se pra ele com um olhar que faria o inferno gelar.

Era como olhar para si mesmo sob o reflexo de um espelho, tão parecidos e tão diferentes. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, sentia-se confuso na presença dela. Como uma garotinha tão gentil e carismática tornara-se a sua encarnação fria e insensível. Vira como ela lidava com as crianças, aquela garotinha chamada Saiyo lembrava a ela quando mais nova. O tempo poderia ter passado, mas ele ainda tinha certeza que aquela garotinha ainda vivia ali, por baixo daquela mascara.

-Não lembro desde quando você acha que acato ordens de alguém; ele respondeu no mesmo tom. –E desde quando você tem liberdade para me tratar assim? – ele perguntou seco.

-Desde quando! – ela rebateu a pergunta. – Você quer realmente saber isso, ou só pergunta porque se sente frustrado em voltar e não encontrar uma fedelha submissa a sua indiferença?

-Grrr! Não abuse da sorte; ele não conseguiu evitar um rosnado de aviso.

-Ou o que? – o leve arquear da sobrancelha, a postura impassível e o olhar de desafio.

-"Por Kami como ela conseguiu se parecer tanto comigo"; ele pensou frustrado.

-Sabe qual o seu problema **Sesshoumaru**? – ela começou frisando o nome ignorando o olhar de aviso. – Você subestima de mais as pessoas, acha que é superior a tudo e confunde a palavra respeito com medo; ela completou respondendo parcialmente o questionamento dele.

-Da no mesmo; ele respondeu eloqüente.

-Engano seu, nunca tive medo de você, eu tinha respeito, mas agora...; Ela não completou a frase. – Isso não importa mais; ela disse dando as costas para ele. Mas sentiu-o a segurar pelos dois braços impedindo-a de avançar. Agora sim ele havia conseguiu surpreende-la, desde quando ele tinha os dois braços. Ainda lembrava-se de Jaken reclamando de como Inuyasha conseguira feri-lo e cortar lhe o braço esquerdo, mas quando o recuperara. Ah! Claro. Nove anos; ela concluiu.

-Porque não me mata então? – ele disse quase um sussurro próximo ao seu ouvido. O choque foi instantâneo, quando sentiu o corpo estremecer involuntariamente, não podia mostrar-se fraca na frente dele, não agora.

-Sabe que não posso; ela respondeu calmamente. – Outrora você salvou a minha vida e me protegeu, que espécie de pessoa você acha que eu sou pra matar aquele que me salva a vida? – ela perguntou mais para si do que para ele.

-Foi você mesma quem disse isso na noite passada; ele questionou ainda a segurando de costas, queria encarar lhe para saber o que aqueles olhos transmitiam, mas ainda sim a tinha sob seu alcance, então era melhor continuar daquela forma.

-Mesmo que eu não queria ainda lhe respeito, Sesshoumaru-sama; ela começou. – Tenho minha honra não sou como alguns seres que ignoram isso e matam como um bando de patéticos; ela respondeu.

Sentiu-o apertar mais as mãos entre seus braços, podia sentir a circulação do sangue correr de forma mais lenta e as pontas dos dedos ficarem dormentes.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou num tom perigoso.

-Entenda como quiser! – ela respondeu impassível, não deixando transparecer o quando aquilo a estava deixando abalada. Aquela proximidade era perigosa. Sem duvidas aquilo era um teste de auto controle muito cruel e ela já percebera isso. Poderia acabar falando uma besteira num momento de explosão. Tentou mais uma vez soltar-se dos braços dele, mas foi em vão.

-Já disse que quero algumas respostas suas e você não vai embora até que eu as consiga; ele disse num sussurro.

Aquilo só podia ser provocação. Ele queria respostas, certo; ela pensou, quando um sorriso maroto passou por seus lábios rapidamente, ela não fugiria, então ele já poderia soltá-la, por bem ou não...;

-Pode me soltar agora, não vou fugir; ela falou calmamente. Sentiu a respiração do youkai chocar-se com a lateral de seu rosto. Foi quando fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar.

-Não vou soltá-la, sei que vai fugir; ele falou.

-Eu costumo honrar a minha palavra, mas já que você insiste em me segurar; ela disse. Sua energia espiritual começou a fluir até que uma pequena descarga de energia passou pelo seu corpo e como se intencionalmente foi atraído para o do inuyoukai que a segurava.

O efeito foi rápido, Sesshoumaru sentiu como se uma corrente de estática passasse por ele dando lhe um choque. A surpresa foi bem maior do que a dor do golpe, mas isso serviu apenas para ele soltá-la.

-O que foi isso? – ele perguntou pela primeira vez demonstrando certa confusão;

-Se tivesse me soltado quando pedi eu não precisaria **apelar** para o meu poder espiritual; ela disse ofegante, sem duvidas aquilo roubava lhe as forças muito rapidamente e usara de mais. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não era um youkai fraco que ela derrubava com facilidade. Para usar aquilo ela teve que dispor de quase toda sua energia, se tivesse que se defender de algum youkai estaria com problemas, num mesmo dia não podia usar aquela técnica mais do que uma vez. Mas só agora se dera conta de sua negligencia, quando sentiu uma leve tontura e o corpo pender.

Sesshoumaru viu a começar a cair, entendera rapidamente que aquilo era a reação do uso do poder, a exaustão. Antes que ela caísse, ele a amparou com os braços.

Foi quando sentiu um estalo em sua memória, lembrava-se como se aquilo tivesse acontecido a menos de vinte e quatro horas. Uma garotinha humana em seus braços perguntando se ele não a esqueceria. A cena se repedia, mas ela agora não era mais uma garotinha e sim uma mulher. Como conseguira passar nove anos longe dela. Ele se perguntou, enquanto pegava a jovem desacordada em seus braços. Tomando o devido cuidado de esconder a cesta de ervas entre algumas folhagens antes de dar um salto e desaparecer no meio do bosque.

Continua...

Bom, mais um capitulo chega ao fim. Sinceramente espero que estejam gostando dessa fic da mesma forma que eu gostei de escrevê-la. Muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer. E prometo fortes emoções para o próximo capitulo.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a The Blue Memory que me mandou um comentairo.

kisus

ja ne...


	3. Tomando Atitudes

**Domo pessoal : )**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo e as coisas começam a se encaminhar. **

**Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Pertencem a Rumiko que é muito má, em 167 ela teve a capacidade de deixar o personagens mais lindo, irresistivel e charmoso solteiro... fala sério.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tomando Atitudes.**

Não devia ter usado aquilo para se livrar dele, fora realmente imprudente, se fosse um outro youkai poderia estar morta, pelo menos era isso que ela pensava. Isso é claro se já não estivesse, afinal não conseguia sentir o próprio corpo. Com muito esforço conseguiu abrir os olhos.Sentindo-se estranhamente confortável, sabe-se lá sob o que estava deitava, mas aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de segurança.

**O **

**OO**

**OOO **

**OOOO**

**OOOOOO**

**OOOO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Após entrar na floresta, Sesshoumaru caminhou até as proximidades de um lago. Encontrando uma arvore onde as raízes formavam um tipo de acento, onde ele prontamente se certificou da inexistência de insetos que poderiam causar problemas e sentou-se ali, com a jovem ainda desacordada em seu colo. A acomodou de modo que ficasse de lado pra ele, mas de forma confortável para ambos.

Mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado, ele ainda a conhecia o suficiente para saber que quando ela acordasse e tivesse com as energias recobradas ela tentaria fugir de novo. Não conseguia entender como ela lhe dera aquela descarga elétrica, mas uma voz irritante em sua consciência gritava que depois de nove anos não tinha nem o direito de reclamar. Mas era melhor se precaver, não sabia qual outra habilidade ela havia desenvolvido como sacerdotisa. Tinha certeza que ela não o mataria, mas ter sua energia sinistra purificada não era algo que estivesse em seus planos.

Talvez ela fosse querer mata-lo por isso depois quando soubesse o que significava, mas... Ele estava disposto a vê-la tentar; ele concluiu com um sorriso que a julgar passaria muito bem por malicioso se formando em seus lábios. Realmente seria interessante saber o que ela aprendera nesses nove anos.

Delicadamente ele afastou algumas mechas do cabelo que caiam sob o pescoço da jovem. Conseguindo uma visão ampla da extensão da orelha a gola do haori.

Uma das mãos que a envolvia protetoramente das costas ao ombro, serviu de auxilio para abrir um pouco a gola do haori, apenas o suficiente para a curva do pescoço ficar a mostra.

Antes de fazer o que pretendia, certificou-se de que ela ainda estava dormindo. Ouviu-a dar um suspiro cansado, como se houvesse se esquecido completamente do possível perigo que corria.

Como antigamente, quando ela deitava na grama com Ah-Uh sob o céu estrelado e dormia tranqüila. Mesmo que fosse indiferente parecia que somente sua presença era suficiente para acalma-la e permitir que adormecesse em paz.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, era melhor deixar pra recordar essas coisas depois, antes que ela acordasse e lhe desse um novo choque.

Virou-a de costas pra si, conseguindo se aproximar do local que havia descoberto.

-"Sem duvidas ela vai querer me matar quando entender o que isso significa, ou talvez não"; ele pensou com certa duvida. Sem hesitar mais ele deixou que sua respiração desse um leve roçar na pele desprotegida. Sentiu-a estremecer mesmo ainda dormindo. Com calma ele depositou um beijo suave no local escolhido antes de cravar levemente os caninos ali.

Ouviu-a emitir um som de dor e os olhos tremerem, mas ela não acordou.

Retirou com cuidado os caninos vendo dois pequenos filetes de sangue saírem para a superfície. Pousou novamente os lábios ali retirando o liquido vermelho. Antes que os buracos feitos pelos caninos se fechassem ele usou a mão direita, onde originalmente usa seu chicote. Uma pequena porção de uma fumaça verde foi expelida das garras sendo rapidamente absorvida pelos buracos. Aquilo lhe daria algum tempo, agora ela não fugiria e eles poderiam conversar.

Mesmo sendo uma sacerdotisa ela não conseguiria purificar até mesmo aquela pequena porção de veneno em seu corpo. Ou ela recuperaria a energia ou ela expelia o veneno, as duas coisas não conseguiria fazer ao mesmo tempo. Se ela usasse para expelir o veneno que seria a primeira opção, ela desmaiaria novamente e ela era inteligente pra saber que não era uma atitude muito sabia, já que ficara a mercê de um youkai num momento de fragilidade.

Logo os buracos se fecharam deixando apenas a marca de um leve inchaço nos pontinhos onde os caninos estavam, precisava esperar apenas mais um pouco para que ela acordasse. Voltou-a para posição original, repousando a cabeça dela sobre seu peito, onde outrora jazia uma armadura e a envolvendo de forma protetora com os longos braços.

**----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo-----**

Conseguira apenas abrir os olhos para deparar-se com um braço apoiado displicentemente em sua cintura. Mas de que adiantava mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos ou mover a cabeça.

Foi quando um estalo em seu cérebro a despertou, fazendo seu coração disparar, conhecia aquele braço. Alias, conhecia aquelas duas estrias finas que jaziam próximas ao pulso, mas o lugar confortável que estava não era outro se não...;

-É melhor se acalmar, desse jeito vai espalhar o veneno para o corpo todo; a voz calma de Sesshoumaru não só a surpreendeu como misteriosamente a acalmou.

-"Será que eu ouvi bem, ele disse veneno?"; ela se perguntou confusa. –"Como ele pode me envenenar"; ela pensou revoltada, quando ouviu-o novamente.

-Se você não tivesse resistido daquela forma, poderíamos estar conversando tranqüilamente sem eu precisar **apelar** para ter uma conversa decente com você; ele respondeu serenamente.

-"Era só o que faltava, ele lê pensamentos agora"; ela não pode deixar de lado o pensamento sarcástico.

-Não leio pensamentos, não sou esse tipo de youkai; ele completou, sentindo-a ficar tensa sob seus braços. – Já disse, quero apenas conversar, porque não se acalma; ele sugeriu.

-"Como se isso fosse possível, é mais fácil uma vaca voar do que eu me acalmar"; ela pensou levemente irritada.

-Se não se acalmar o veneno não vai se dissolver no sangue e ser expelido por conta própria; ele falou pacientemente. – E se tentar purifica-lo você já sabe o que vai acontecer... Desmaiara de novo; ele completou como se pudesse ouvi-la reclamar.

-"Maldição"; ela pensou frustrada, enrugando levemente o cenho, mas isso não passou despercebido pelo inuyoukai, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Tenha apenas um pouco de paciência, logo você já vai conseguir voltar a falar; ele explicou. – A quantidade de veneno que coloquei em você é apenas para imobiliza-la, quando o efeito passar você conseguira se mexer; ele completou.

-"Esperar, acho que você não sabe no que isso implica"; ela pensou com certa aflição, apesar de estar impossibilitada de se mover sabia em que situação embaraçosa se encontrava.

Um leve tremor passou por seu corpo quando sentiu a mão do inuyoukai que estava em suas costas passar com suavidade as garras por entre os fios de cabelo, pouco a pouco os soltando do laço. A tensão existente no ambiente pareceu reduzir.

Rin apenas fechou os olhos, relaxando. A muito não conseguia descansar com tanta tranqüilidade como agora. Desde que ela fora deixada no vilarejo não conseguira mais dormir com tanta segurança debaixo de um teto quanto dormir sob as estrelas tendo apenas a presença dele para lhe transmitir segurança.

Sesshoumaru sabia que teria de esperar pelo menos ela conseguir falar, então apoiou o queixo sob a cabeça dela descansando a sua. Sem poder evitar um suspiro de satisfação. Finalmente aquela procura chegara ao fim, ela estava ali junto com ele. E se tudo começasse a dar certo, assim seria por mais um longo tempo.

Continua...

Bom pessoal

Sei que cortei o capitulo na melhor parte, mas convenhamos que se eu não fizesse isso perderia a graça rsrsrsrs. Mas falando sério, espero que estejam gostando dessa história, pois já esta quase no fim, mais dois capitulos e o famoso "The End" aparece.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos aos comentários de: **The Blue Memory, Mai de Aries, Lhyl e Sacerdotiza. **

Até o próximo capitulo.

kisus

ja ne...


	4. Coisas do Passado

**Domo pessoal : )**

**Atendendo a pedidos, aqui vai o próximo capitulo de Yours Ever.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

Nota: Infelizmente os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Mas eu amo o Sesshy mesmo assim :****

* * *

****Capitulo 4: Coisas do passado.**

Perdera completamente a noção do tempo, percebera que acabara adormecendo ali. Já podia abrir os olhos com facilidade, foi quando a lembrança de onde se encontrava lhe chamou de volta a realidade.

-Já consegue falar? – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou acima de sua cabeça, foi quando ela percebeu que ele ainda estava ali.

-Sim; ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

-Ótimo! Acho que agora nós podemos conversar, não é? – ele perguntou calmamente.

-...; Ela apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu nos últimos nove anos, desde o dia em que eu te deixei nesse vilarejo? – ele perguntou.

-O que exatamente quer saber sobre essa época em que você me **largou** nesse vilarejo? – ela rebateu a pergunta num tom ferino na voz.

-"Ela pode não conseguir se mexer, mas a língua continua afiada"; ele pensou não podendo deixar de esboçar um fino sorriso. Ela não era mais a mesma, ele também não... Mas ainda sim era bom perceber isso enquanto ainda havia tempo, pelo menos ele queria acreditar nisso.

-Como você viveu este tempo todo? – ele tornou a perguntar.

-Vivi na casa da sacerdotisa desde que me deixou aqui. Ela me treinou e me fez desenvolver algum poder espiritual e quando morreu, como eu não tinha mesmo pra onde ir acabei aceitando o pedido do chefe do vilarejo de permanecer aqui como sacerdotisa; ela falou em tom de voz baixa que para um humano seria inaudível, mas para a audição dele era como se ela falasse normalmente.

-Porque fugiu de mim na noite passada? – ele perguntou, vendo-a ficar tensa e tentar se mexer. – Não tente se mexer, o veneno ainda não saiu; ele respondeu num tom de aviso.

-Eu não fugi; Rin respondeu com falsa indignação.

-Você disse que nunca mais poderia encontra-la, que havia morrido. Porque disse isso? – ele perguntou com certa curiosidade traída pela voz.

-Porque é a mais pura verdade; ela respondeu seca. Sabia que ele continuaria a insistir naquele assunto, mas já era doloroso de mais lembrar de como fora os primeiros anos agora ele simplesmente chegava e achava que ela contaria tudo.

-O que esta me escondendo Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. Todo o tempo que permanecera com ela pudera estudar todas as suas ações, vendo-a falar com as crianças pode ate mesmo notar quando seus sorrisos eram forçados ou quando se permitia sorrir com sinceridade.

-Porque acha que estou lhe escondendo algo, Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela perguntou.

-"Não vai ser nada fácil resolver isso da forma que eu esperava"; ele pensou exasperado. – Sei quando você esconde alguma coisa, os batimentos do seu coração aceleram e você prende a respiração para falar; ele respondeu eloqüente.

-"Maldição, não me lembrava de como ele era insistente"; ela pensou com certa irritação tentando se mover, mas parou ao ver o inuyoukai estreitar mais os braços em volta de sua cintura para que não se mexesse. – O que mais quer saber? – ela perguntou com certa aflição.

-"Ela ainda não percebeu a marca"; ele pensou com certo alivio. – Quero que você pare de tentar mentir pra mim, assim podemos conversar decentemente; ele falou com calma, embora estivesse tão ou mais tenso que ela.

-Pensei que já estivéssemos conversando, afinal foi por isso que você me envenenou; ela disse sarcástica.

-Se você não tentasse fugir eu não precisaria apelar; ele rebateu.

-Você já disse isso; ela cortou.

Um silêncio assustador se instalou entre os dois. Tantas coisas para se falar e nenhum dos dois sabia por onde começar.

-Não sabe como foram difíceis esses últimos anos; Sesshoumaru começou, quebrando o silencio e chamando a atenção dela. – Era como se estivesse vivendo em um...;

-Inferno! – ela o cortou. – É... Um dia após o outro, era como num inferno, sem paz, sem tranqüilidade. Era isso que você queria saber. Como tenho vivido, pois bem... Num completo Inferno; ela respondeu, sem conseguir agüentar mais aquilo. Deixando que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, indo-se perder no haori branco dele.

-Você não foi à única; ele murmurou afagando lhe as melenas negras notando que ela ainda não parara de chorar.

-Como se você soubesse o que é isso; ela rebateu, levantando-se.

Sesshoumaru pareceu surpreso ao vê-la se levantar. Pensara que teria um pouco mais de tempo por causa do veneno, mas ela se recuperara mais rápido.

-Você não faz a mínima idéia do que eu passei esses anos, então não venha dar uma de youkai bonzinho que se importa com humanos; ela rebateu ferina. Fitando-o youkai com o olhar frio. –Agora só falta você dizer que era apenas pra me proteger; ela completou dando um passo pra trás, quando Sesshoumaru fez menção de se aproximar.

-"Nunca a vi falar assim"; ele pensou com certa preocupação. –O que quer que eu diga então? – ele perguntou seco.

-Puff! – ela deu um sorriso irônico com o canto dos lábios. – Não é necessário dizer nada, qualquer um pode ver que seu patético orgulho sempre vai ser mais importante do que aqueles que se preocupam com você; ela completou agora com um olhar triste, dando-as costas pro youkai, mas depois de tanto tempo ele não estava disposto a ficar longe dela, não mais. Então fez a única coisa que pode pensar no momento.

-Espera! – ele falou se levantando e segurando lhe pelo pulso.

-Tenho que voltar; ela respondeu tentando puxar o braço, mas não foi uma atitude muito inteligente, pois logo começou a ver as arvores girando. Ela iria cair no chão se Sesshoumaru não a tivesse segurado pela cintura impedindo a queda.

-Você não me deixou terminar. Agora você ficara em silencio e me deixara falar; ele falou sério. – E de preferência, não se mova até o efeito do veneno acabar; ele completou num tom de aviso, enquanto a pegava no colo e voltava para a mesma posição em que se encontravam anteriormente em baixo da arvore.

-...; Rin não respondeu. Sabia que não adiantava mais discutir. Sentiu-o suspende-la no ar e leva-la para onde estava, a proteção das folhas das arvores seriam bem vindas porque não era difícil sentir que logo choveria. Sua respiração estava quase descompassada, nunca imaginara passar por aquilo. Pelo que conhecia o inuyoukai ele detestava humanos então porque perdia tempo ali... E com ela. Foi quando, quase por instinto levou os dedos até a curva do pescoço, onde sentia uma leve dormência abaixo da gola do kimono, quando se deu conta do que aquilo poderia significar seu coração disparou mais ainda e teve certeza de estar com a face corada e principalmente com os olhos arregalados.

Sesshoumaru pode ouvir o coração dela acelerar mais do que o normal, dando uma rápida olhada pra baixo pode vê-la com os dedos na gola do kimono. Já podia imaginar o que ela falaria por isso se adiantou.

-Foi necessário; ele prontamente respondeu.

-Não entendo; ela falou confusa. – Você me deixa aqui e vai embora. Nove anos se passam e você volta. Porque? – ela perguntou com certa aflição na voz.

-Por você; ele disse num sussurro a abraçando, enquanto se recostava ao tronco da arvore.

-Como? – Rin perguntou num misto de curiosidade e insegurança. Seu coração disparara, não era necessário olhar-se em um espelho pra saber o quanto sua estava corada, quando se viu retribuindo o abraço do inuyoukai.

-É muito difícil admitir isso...; Ele começou. Como de fato, ele era um youkai com mais de 200 anos, embora seu orgulho fosse enorme, ele ainda sabia que o que sentia por ela era maior do que isso. – Fora os priores nove anos de toda minha vida; ele completou. – Você não foi à única a viver num completo inferno, desde que **tive** de deixa-la aqui não tive um minuto de paz;

-Teve, como assim? – ela perguntou se afastando um pouco.

-...; Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro resignado, agora que começou tinha que ir até o fim, afinal foi pra isso que voltara, não é. – Você se lembra do Narak? – ele perguntou fitando-a intensamente com os orbes dourados.

-Aquele youkai que mandou o irmão daquela exterminadora me seqüestrar aquela vez; ela disse meio hesitante, lembrava-se muito bem de como, se não fosse Inuyasha aparecer Sesshoumaru poderia ter acabado com o garoto. –Mas o que isso tem haver com o fato de você ter me **deixado** aqui? – perguntou frisando o deixado.

-Foi exatamente por isso, não podia te colocar em perigo, ainda mais por não saber quanto tempo ainda teria de persegui-lo; ele se justificou. – Não podia deixa-lo te machucar, sei que você deve estar me odiando agora e não tenho nem o direito de pedir que você entenda o que me levou a fazer isso, eu... Apenas queria que você ficasse bem; ele completou com um suspiro. –"Não foi tão difícil"; ele pensou aliviado, mas sentiu-se fraquejar. Mais uma vez aquele cheiro salgado de lagrimas caindo em seu kimono.

Abaixou o rosto para encontrar Rin segurando fortemente na manga do haori e chorando.

-Rin! – ele chamou, tocando-lhe de leve a face e erguendo-a pelo queixo para encara-la. Ficou um tempo observando aquela que fora a garotinha humana que ele trouxera de volta a vida tentar parar inutilmente o cair das lagrimas, quando surpreendentemente se viu secando lhe as mesmas sob o olhar indagador da jovem. – Eu...; Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

Antes que ele fosse falar alguma coisa Rin voltou-se pra ele com um olhar calmo, tocando lhe de leve os lábios com um dedo, num pedido silencioso para que ele não falasse.

-Em algum momento você se perguntou se o que eu queria era ser protegida? – ela falou encarando-o de forma tranqüila, embora um intrigante brilho tremulo se manifestasse em seus orbes, era praticamente impossível saber o que ela pensava.

-Como? – ele murmurou. Viu abaixar a mão e calmamente fez o mesmo caminho, quando ambas as mãos estavam próximas ao colo dela os dedos se entrelaçaram. Não era necessária uma explicação para aquilo... E eles sabiam disso.

-Eu não queria ser protegida, só queria ficar ao seu lado; ela disse dando um suspiro. – Mas tentei me conformar com a idéia de que você ainda detestava humanos por isso fez aquilo; ela falou com um olhar triste;

-Eu nunca a teria trazido de volta, se **a** odiasse; ele disse fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu peito e se acomodasse melhor. – Depois de todo esse tempo acabei descobrindo porque meu pai me deu a tensseiga. Na verdade descobri isso há muito tempo, só demorei a admitir; Sesshoumaru respondeu com serenidade.

-E o que seria? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-"Essa é a Rin que eu queria encontrar"; ele pensou sorrindo internamente. – Que eu perdi uma parte importante de mim no dia que decidi deixar você naquela vila... A única parte importante de mim; ele completou.

Ambos ficaram em silencio pensando no que tinham a dizer e principalmente o que já fora dito até ali.

-E agora, o que fazemos? – Rin perguntou hesitante, levando mais uma vez a mão até a marca.

Continua...

* * *

**Sesshy (entrando no quarto da ficwriter chutando a porta)**: Fala sério, você é patetica!

**Dama 9 (com a maior cara de cinica)**: Euuuuuuuu!

**Sesshy (olhos semi-cerrados):** Quem mais séria, já é a segunda vez que você faz isso;'

**Dama 9 (com cara de anjinho)**: Faço o que?

**Sesshy (com o olhar retalhador)**: Grrrrrr! Você corta a história na melhor parte;

**Dama 9 (com um sorriso sadico)**: Ah! Isso.

**Rin (entrando no quarto a tempo de impedir o Sesshy de matar a ficwriter):** Calma! Mas ficwrter é isso mesmo;

**Dama 9 (cara-de-pau olhando pro Sesshy)**: Me responda aonde estaria a graça se eu deixasse você ficar com a Rin tão rapido?

**Rin (corada, tentando segurar o Sesshy):** Her! Tipo, da um desconto, foram nove anos.

**Dama 9 (com olhar retralhador)**: Rin queria, pensecomigo... ele merece.

**Rin (confusa):** Uh!Bem, ajulgar pelos fatos...;

**Sesshy (cortando a Rin):** Não vem você concrodar com essa louca, primeiro me transforma em psicologo de humanos e ainda quer ter moral pra me deixar longe de você nove anos, é enlouquecedor;

**Rin (com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha):** Sesshy eu não sabia que você pensava assim.

**Sesshy (corando)**: Her! bem...;

**Dama 9:** Cof! Cof! Her! eu ainda estou aqui.

**Sesshy (estressado)**: E dai.

**Dama 9:** E dai que se continuar a me atrapalhar eu vou demorar pra postar o ultimo capitulo e eu posso até modifica-lo **(sorriso perverço).**

**Sesshy e Rin**: NÃO!

**Rin (hesitante)**: Ahn! A Ficwriter, não tem mais nada para fazer não?

**Dama 9 (fazendo cara de pensativa):** Ah! sim.

**Rin**: Ufa!

**Dama 9**: Disse algo?

**Sesshy (tapando a boca da Rin):** Impressão sua, pode continuar.Esqueça que estamos aqui.

**Dama9 (com olhar desconfiado)**: Então tá!Bom pessoal, o capitulo terminou aqui, mas logo, logo o outro já vem. Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos pela atenção e apoio a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando essa fic, em especial à: **Gheisinha Kinomoto, Sacerdotiza, Cating Misao-Chan,Kagome-ChanLP e Lhyl**. Agora me despeço.

kisus

ja ne...

**Sesshy e Rin**: ja ne... mina-san


	5. Eternamente Seu e Eternamente Sua

**Domo pessoal : )**

**Infelizmente tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Não! Nãou vou parar de escrever... mas a Yours Ever, acba aqui, snif : ( Entonses preparei um final diferente e espero que gostem!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: Os persongens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Isso vocês já devem estar cansados de saber, porque se ela fosse, eu mudava o nome da série pra Sessshoumaru : ) . Convenhamos que ele merece alem do maisele é bem mais charmoso que o Inu.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Eternamente Seu/Sua**

-E agora, o que fazemos? – Rin perguntou hesitante, levando mais uma vez a mão até a marca.

-Você quer continuar a viver nesse vilarejo ou...; Ele falou fazendo uma pausa, tocando com a própria mão a marca que fizera no pescoço dela.

-Ou? – ela perguntou, sentindo um leve tremor duvidando que ele fosse dizer o que ela esta pensando. –"Não pode ser".

-Você pode aceitar vir comigo; ele concluiu.

-Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu...;

-Sesshoumaru; ele a cortou.

-Como? – ela voltou-se com um olhar confuso.

-Me chame apenas de Sesshoumaru; ele disse esboçando um fino sorriso.

Nunca o havia visto daquela forma, o que nove anos faziam com uma pessoa, ou melhor, o quanto podiam mudar uma humana e um youkai.

-Mas porque quer ficar comigo, sou só uma humana! – ela disse abaixando a cabeça com ar triste, mas ele tornou ergue-la, fitando-a de modo intenso.

-Pensei que já tivesse deixado isso claro;

-Mas eu sou **_humana_**; ela repetiu com uma ponta de tristeza na voz. – Vou envelhecer, vou...; Ela não pode completar o raciocínio ao notar o youkai abaixando mais o rosto ate ficar a milímetros de distancia do dela, com a respiração do mesmo chocando-se com a face corada dela. -Sessh-...; Ele não deixou que ela terminasse-se, quando pousou num toque de leve seus lábios contra dos dela, sentiu-a ficar tensa em seus braços, mas logo a viu relaxar e entreabrir-los, correspondendo ao beijo com igual intensidade, enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do inuyoukai com os braços.

Cessarão o beijo aos poucos, com rápidos selinhos. Embora a jovem ainda permanecesse com os olhos fechados. Sesshoumaru ainda falou com a voz baixa, quase rouca lhe chamando a atenção, fazendo-a abri-los.

-Sabe o que isso significa? – ele perguntou quebrando o silencio, levando sua mão até onde estava a marca, embora as respirações ainda estivessem alteradas e ofegantes.

-...; Ela apenas levou os dedos até o local, encontrando a mão do inuyoukai, que parecia querer mostrar a ela o que realmente significava. – Sei, mas...; Ela começou hesitante, mas ele a cortou.

-Sem, mas... Já disse que passei os piores anos da minha vida longe de você, não vou cometer o mesmo erro uma segunda vez; ele disse a abraçando. – Você aceita ficar com esse Sesshoumaru **_pra_** **_sempre_**?

-Aceito ficar com você... Pra sempre; ela respondeu retribuindo o abraço.

-Não sabe quanto esperei por isso, _minha_ _Rin_; ele disse.

-Eu sei, nove longos anos; ela completou afastando-se um pouco e dando um doce sorriso.

-Seu sorriso é lindo; ele disse fitando-a, de modo que fê-la ruborizar. – Depois de tanto tempo só vi você sorrir assim para aquela garotinha; ele completou.

-Saiyo! – Rin disse lembrando-se da garotinha que lhe era muito parecida.

-Quando a vi pensei que fosse sua filha; ele disse com um certo desgosto ao pensar na hipótese.

-Minha filha... Impossível; Rin disse com sorriso divertido;

-Porque diz isso, vocês se parecem um pouco; ele disse tentando desviar o assunto, já fora o suficiente admitir os próprios sentimentos, mas admitir que possivelmente estava com ciúmes... Era pedir de mais de um mesmo youkai.

-Você esta com ciúmes, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou, fitando-lhe diretamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não! – ele disse, mas parou ao vê-la ficar com o olhar triste. – Eu admito, fiquei sim. Ainda mais ao pensar na hipótese de ter perdido você para outro; ele completou exasperado. – "Como ela consegue fazer isso comigo. Mais de 200 anos e uma humana tecnicamente adolescente é a única a conseguir ter esse efeito sobre um inuyoukai centenário"; ele pensou com uma pontada de admiração. –"Não que isso seja ruim é claro";

-Não precisa... Acho que eu sempre te esperei; ela disse com um sorriso calmo, enquanto se aconchegava mais nos braços dele. – E alem do mais, Saiyo tem apenas treze anos; ela completou dando uma gargalhada gostosa, vendo a expressão confusa na face do inuyoukai.

-Treze anos; ele repetiu, ate entender o que ela queria dizer, vendo que o possível ciúme era de certa forma desnecessário, embora desse a ambos confiança para o que sentiam.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OOOO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Ficaram mais um tempo assim. Mal se deram conta que começara a chover e a temperatura cair, apenas quando Sesshoumaru estreitou mais o abraço que ela notou a mudança. Afinal, estavam protegidos pelas folhas das árvores, que embora fossem grandes, não impediam que o vento esvoaçasse seus cabelos.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela falou hesitante.

-Você já fez; ele disse calmamente, sem nenhum resquício mais de toda aquela indiferença e frieza de antes, quem o conhecesse antes, nunca iria acreditar que o antigo e o novo Sesshoumaru seriam o mesmo youkai.

-Uh! – Rin murmurou algo inaudível e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo contrariada, embora ainda estivesse envolta pelos braços do inuyoukai.

-Você fica mais linda assim; ele disse divertido. – Vamos! Pergunte o que quer saber; ele a incentivou.

-O que você fez durante esses anos todos? – ela perguntou hesitante.

-Depois que parti do vilarejo, passei cerca de dois anos caçando o Narak até conseguir acabar com ele. Após a jóia de quatro almas ser completa, aquela sacerdotisa que andava com o Inuyasha a usou para reparar algumas coisas, das quais você já sabe qual é uma delas; ele falou erguendo o braço.

-Imaginei que pudesse ser algo assim, mas você me surpreendeu àquela hora; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Você ficou com medo? – ele perguntou sério.

-Não, apenas surpresa com o que nove anos não poderiam mudar em alguém; ela respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

-Digo o mesmo pra você;

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Simples, volto depois de nove anos e te encontro como uma cópia feminina minha; ele respondeu sádico.

-...; Rin estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

-Não que isso seja ruim. Eu achei interessante, mas... Não pensei que nove anos mudassem tanto alguém; ele completou com ar pensativo.

-Disse isso só por mim? – ela perguntou interrogativamente.

-Não só por você, mas por mim... E por **nós**; ele falou fintado lhe intensamente.

-Entendo! – ela disse dando um suspiro relaxado. – Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

-Parto amanhã; ele respondeu vendo-a ficar triste. –Acho que é tempo suficiente para você resolver o que precisar nesse vilarejo para vir junto comigo, o que acha?

-Perfeito! – ela disse sorrindo, mas passou a ficar séria, fitando os orbes dourados do inuyoukai. – Senti muito a sua falta; ela murmurou.

-Eu também! – ele respondeu puxando lhe para mais um caloroso beijo.

**O**

**OO **

**OOO**

**_OOOO_ **

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Normalmente as histórias acabam com finais do tipo **E eles viveram felizes para sempre**, mas nesse caso seria utopia imaginarmos um final tão patético e medíocre. Não que eu discorde dos contos de fadas, mas para este conto. O conto de **_Sesshoumaru_** e **_Rin_** e das mudanças que ambos sofreram nesses longos anos, já basta acreditarmos que eles viveram intensamente todos os seus dias, com momentos felizes e outros nem tanto. Mas viveram... Isso é o que importa.

De que adiantaria a diferença ou coisas levianas que apenas nos levam a esquecer dos nobres sentimentos que nos unem a outras pessoas. Amor, amizade... A diferença e necessidade de se fazer parte de algo maior. Assim aquela que um dia fora apenas uma garotinha humana perdida numa terra de youkais, agora é a Senhora das Terras do Oeste, mas de nada importa o titulo, apenas que agora ela estará com _seu_ jovem lorde, enquanto o tempo assim permitir essa dádiva a ambos.

**#Fim#**

Bom, aqui termina a fic de Sesshy e Rin.

Só posso dizer que eu adorei escreve-la. Por um ponto bem simples se analisarmos dessa forma. O primeiro comentário que recebi da **The Blue Memory** foi sobre o porque da Rin estar tão má. Bem, não nego que a cena mais interessante que eu escrevi, foi a da adaga no pescoço do Sesshy. Mas o ponto principal é que eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber como seria se a Rin começasse a agir da mesma forma que o Sesshy. Fria e indiferente. E o principal, como ele lidaria com isso sendo um buraco negro de tanto orgulho. Bem... E aqui esta o resultado e espero que tenham gostado.

Esse foi meu presente de Natal meio atrasado pra minha super miguinha Carol Higurashi, mas saber que outras pessoas também acompanharam essa história e gostaram tenho uma maravilhosa sensação de realização. Como pessoa... Porque quando se escreve você tem que lidar com vários sentimentos tanto os seus quanto os do personagem que você esta trabalhando no momento. Acho que esse é um dos maiores desafios em uma história. Espero ter conseguido passar isso pra vocês.

Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez aos comentários que recebi, alem de gratificante, foi muito divertido. Adorei lê-los. Em expecifico as garotas que comentaram no ultimo capitulo: **Lhyl, Kagome-chan LP, Sacerdotiza e The Blue Memory.**

Meus mais sinceros

Obrigada a todos que dispensaram um pouquinho do seu tempo com a minha fic.

Um grande beijo a todos.

Já ne...


End file.
